Heat Can't Exist Without Cold
by SS Hoshi404
Summary: Same as Scarlet Burning but with Milo and Camus!  Set after Hades Arc May change to M rating if reviewers request it  NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Heat Can't Exist With Out Cold  
_By:- SSHoshi404_

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya, or any of the Characters used in this story. Similar to my other story, Scarlet Burning, but with the modern Saints. Milo is a girl this time, named changed to Miro. But she still has to wear a mask like everyone else. Set after the Hades Arc.

Why was he only waking up now? What had happened? He remember helping with Sunlight, when they broke down the Wailing Wall, but then nothing. Wait, what had happened to her? Where was she?

"Miro, where are you?" He called, sitting upright. He was surrounded by his Brethren, all still asleep. Miro was lying, broken, but alive, next to him. He stroked her cheek and brushed her hair out of her masked eyes.

"Camyu? What happened?" Miro stirred, sitting up. Camus smiled and looked around them.

"It seems we are living again. How do you feel?" Camus asked, making Miro shrug.

"Like when you caught me trying to steal Shura's Cloth. God, everything hurts." Miro said, standing up. Camus stood up next to her and they walked out of the Pope's Temple. Athena met them outside.

"I am glad you are awake. Where are the others?" Athena (Saori) asked.

"Still asleep. I really want to dump cold water on them now. How dare they leave you unprotected, Athena Sama." Miro cried, clenching her fists and looking behind her. Athena giggled and Camus sighed.

"They will wake up in due time, Miro. Now, you two go rest up. You have a lot of wounds that need healing." Athena smiled, petting Miro's shoulder and walking back into the Pope's Temple. Miro sighed and lifted her mask up slightly. She wiped her forehead and drew back her hand. It was covered in blood.

"Miro, what happened to your head?" Camus asked. Miro began to walk away.

"Nothing, Camus. It's just a scratch." Miro stated, coldly. Camus drew back. She had always called him Camyu unless she was angry with him.

"Miro?" Camus asked, making her stop.

"Just leave it, Camus. I don't want to talk with you or any of the other 'traitors' right now." Miro spat, stalking down to her Temple. Camus walked down to his Temple, or what was left of it and cleaned up his wounds.

'I wonder why she is still pissed at us for. We explained our reasons before, didn't we?' Camus asked, wrapping bandages round his chest. He winced in pain as he stretched his shoulder the wrong way.

"Damn, that Athena Exclamation." Camus swore, moving his shoulder back. Suddenly he stopped. Miro's head was bleeding and she had taken most of the brunt force of the attack for Shiryu.

"Oh Goddess, Miro!" Camus cried, rushing outside and down to the Scorpio Temple. He found Miro sitting in front of a small mirror, her mask sitting next to her. She was trying but failing to strap her head.

"Here, let me." Camus said, kneeling behind her and tying the bandages for her. Miro froze and clenched her fists.

"Your skull is partially crushed, Miro. We need to get you to hospital." Camus said, reaching out to take her mask. Miro stopped him and pressed her grown nail into his hand.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." She spat, taking her mask from the ground and sliding it onto her face. She stood up and walked stiffly into the kitchen. Camus followed her and she spun on him, prepared to strike.

"Miro, we really should be getting you to hospital." Camus warned, placing his hand on hers and pushing it away. Miro gripped his collar and started to choke him.

"I am not about to go 'anywhere' with you, Traitor." Miro spat, letting him go and walking outside. Camus walked back up to his Temple and sat down. He dozed off and was woken by footsteps rushing through his Temple. He bolted upright and spotted Aioria, Mu, Aioros and Kanon rushing through.

"What's wrong?" Camus asked.

"Miro's in hospital. Shun found her, collapsed, on the Cancer stairs. He rushed her to hospital with Hyoga and it turned out she has a crushed skull. She's been put into a COMA!" Aioria and Mu explained, rushing onward. Aioros and Kanon watched Camus as the information sunk in.

"But Hyoga wanted us to tell you she kept muttering 'Camyu'. Athena is staying with the others then once Shion wakes up, she'll come see her." Aioros said, rushing out along with Kanon.

"It would be best if you stayed here, Master." Hyoga's quiet voice said, making Camus spin round. Hyoga's Cloth was broken beyond recognition.

"Hyoga? Are you…" Camus trailed off.

"Alright? A little. I am just trying to come to terms with your revival." Hyoga smiled. Camus nodded and hugged Hyoga.

"I am sorry for putting you though this." Camus said. Hyoga hugged him back and smiled.

"It's alright. You need to rest Master. I am going to go and sit with Miro. Don't worry." Hyoga said, walking away. Camus went back into his room and fell asleep.

"Camus. Wake up. Something has happened." A voice said, as he was shaken roughly. Camus bolted upright and spun round. Shura and Shaka were standing around him.

"What? What's wrong?" Camus asked, standing up.

"Miro has fallen deeper into her coma. Athena is with her now. But she is requesting for you to come and see Miro." Shura said, as Camus felt Athena call to him. He thanked Shura and Shaka and rushed out. He rushed into the hospital.

"Miro, please. I believe Saori Kido is with her now." Camus said, as a nurse nodded. She led Camus to a large room and opened the door. Athena stood up and motioned towards the bed.

"She isn't responding." Athena said, as Camus walked numbly over to the bed. Miro's mask was resting on the side table. Camus looked back at Athena.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word." Athena smiled. Camus looked at Miro. Her violet hair was tied back and a tube was stuck down her throat, giving her oxygen. The monitors around her beeped, controlling her heartbeat and giving her fluids.

"She looks…." Camus stopped.

"Sickly? On her deathbed?" Athena asked, making Camus nod. He walked over to Miro and took her hand in his.

"Come on, Miro. Don't do this to yourself." Camus said, stroking her hair away from her face. He never realised how delicate her features were. Sure, he'd known her before they started training. But she had changed from the little girl he'd known. In the sterile hospital clothes they had put her in, her chest was more defined. Her skin felt softer and her hair looked more perfect.

'Damn it. Stop thinking like that. She is dying.' Camus slapped himself. Athena had left and Camus dragged her chair over to the bed. He sat down and stroked Miro's hand.

"Please get better, Miro. Please." Camus begged. He tightened his grip on Miro's hand when one of the machines started beeping loudly. A nurse rushed in, as if they didn't stop the machine's beeping, it would affect Miro's recovery.

"Oh, hello again. Is she your girlfriend or something?" The nurse asked.

"She's my best friend. I didn't even know she was in here." Camus admitted.

"Miss Kido explained that she was in a car crash." The nurse said, adjusting the machine and injecting something into Miro's IV drip.

"I hope she wakes up. She seems like a lady that enjoys life. Why, just look at her figure. I envy her for it. Sorry, that's kind of rude." The nurse blushed, noticing Camus watching her. Camus smiled and looked back down at Miro.

"She will get better. I know she will." Camus said, as the nurse petted his shoulder. Camus fell asleep, leaning against Miro's bed, his hands wrapped tightly round hers.

'Camyu? Camyu, is that you?' a voice asked, making Camus stir. He looked round but didn't see anyone.

'Camyu, why am I in here? What happened? Camyu?' Miro's voice asked.

"Miro? Where are you?" Camus asked, tightening his grip on her hand.

'I don't know. But I know you're here. But you're not.' Miro's voice said.

"Miro, you are in hospital. You collapsed down near Angelo's Temple. You're in a coma because of your crushed skull. Why didn't you let me bring you here earlier, Miro?" Camus asked.

'I couldn't get over what you did. How you tried to kill Athena. How you killed Shaka and nearly killed us.' Miro sobbed. Camus tightened his grip.

"It's alright, Miro. But we did it so Athena could get rid of Hades. Miro, I didn't want to kill anyone. I didn't want to hurt everyone dear to me." Camus said, trying not to cry. He felt hot tears streak down his face and onto Miro's hands. Suddenly one of the machines beeped irregularly. A nurse walked in, looking drain from the graveyard shift and suddenly looked startled.

"She's woken up. Well, sort of. At least she can breathe on her own." The nurse said, calling in a doctor. Camus watched them remove the tube down her throat and her grip tightened round his hand.

'Camyu, that hurts.' Miro choked. Camus stroked her hand and the doctor finished removing the tube.

"There. She should be fine now." The doctor said, petting Camus's shoulder and walking away. Camus felt Miro talking with him again.

'Camyu, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. Please, don't cry.' Miro said, as Camus felt someone stroke his cheek. He looked up and saw Miro. She smiled at him and he noticed the golden glow around her.

"Don't leave. Please, don't go." Camus begged, reaching for her. Miro smiled and drifted down towards him. She placed her forehead against his and smiled.

'I am not about to. I'll see you soon, Camyu.' Miro breathed, kissing him and disappearing. Camus instantly fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Heat Can't Exist With Out Cold  
_By:- SSHoshi404_

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya!

Previously:- _'I am not about to. I'll see you soon, Camyu.' Miro breathed, kissing him and disappearing. Camus instantly fell back asleep._

Next Day

"Camus, wake up. Get up silly!" Voices cried, as hands reefed him upright.

"Okay, I am up. What did you want?" Camus yawned, seeing most of the Golds standing around him.

"How is she? Is she alright?" They asked.

"She's fine. Better than what she was yesterday." Camus said, looking back. Miro's mask was back on her face and the IV drip still in her arm.

"She looks it as well. Camus, go home. Get some rest. Everyone else can go home and fix up their Temples." Athena said, making everyone bow.

"Athena Sama…" Camus said, as Athena opened the door to Miro's room.

"I know she came to you last night. I know what she said and did. Camus, go home. You will need your rest. You have been too stressed for your own good." Athena said, smiling and walking into Miro's room. Camus watched as Athena opened the blinds and let the sun shine in. It hit Miro's mask and Camus sighed.

'She looked better without it.' Camus thought, before looking back at them. Athena removed Miro's mask and sent it somewhere. She spotted Camus and waved him on. Over the next few days, everyone got to see Miro but Camus. Athena always had a job for him to do or something.

"Master Camus, Miro is back." Hyoga cried, making Camus look up from the book he was reading. He followed Hyoga down to the Aries Temple, where everyone was greeting Miro. She still had her mask on but her Cosmos radiated happiness.

"Hi, Camyu!" Miro said, giving him a quick hug before turning back to listen to something Shura was talking about.

'She won't remember for now, Camus.' Athena said, making Camus turn round.

"Come on, Miro. We fixed up your Temple for you." Shun and Hyoga said, making Miro smile.

"Sounds good. Thanks for that." Miro said, as everyone drifted away. Camus smiled and walked back up to his Temple.

"Hey, can't I get a hug back? I missed you, stupid." Miro said, standing in front of Camus. Camus sighed and gave her a hug.

'Why won't she?' Camus asked.

'Because, she wants to do it on her own. She wants to tell you whilst she is awake.' Athena said as Miro and Camus walked up to the Scorpio Temple.

"Camyu, could you explain to me again why?" Miro asked, as they stepped inside the Scorpio Temple.

"I wanted to save Athena, not kill her. We couldn't tell you because of the Spectres following us. We didn't mean…" Camus started, but was cut off by Miro putting her finger on his lips. She moved her finger away, removed her mask and kissed him.

"I meant why I fell for you." Miro breathed. Camus stared at her and smiled slightly.

"I have no clue why. But I know I never noticed how much I loved you till you went away." Camus said, making Miro smile. Camus smiled.

"Goddess, I know I am going to regret saying this. But you are so beautiful." Camus said, stroking Miro's cheek. Miro smiled and put her mask back in place.

"I have changed a lot since I last saw you. I guess the mask changed me a lot." Miro said, as she walked into her kitchen. Camus followed her and she spun round to face him.

"You can go now, Camyu." Miro said, shoving him towards the door. Camus spun round and hugged Miro.

"Alright." Camus said, walking away. Miro blushed and went about getting herself used to living again.

_Next Day_

"Hey, Miro! You want to train for a bit?" Kanon asked. Miro nodded and they walked down to the training grounds. They sparred for a while until Miro lost her footing and fell into Kanon. He slipped and fell back as well.

"Sorry, Kanon." Miro said, scrambling upright. Kanon laughed and got up.

"It's fine. Hey, um… thanks for testing me. With Scarlet Needle. I really appreciate it." Kanon muttered, as Miro smiled.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Miro said, as Kanon smiled.

"No, it wasn't nothing. I really appreciated it." Kanon said, grabbing Miro's hand and hugging her. Miro felt her mask slip and fall as she hugged him. She broke away and lifted it up from the dirt, hiding her face with her hair. She felt someone grab her hand and pull her back upright.

"Are you alright?" Kanon asked, as Miro turned her head away.

"Yes, I am fine." Miro said. She heard Kanon chuckle and his hand cupped her cheek. He turned her head round and studied the healing cuts on her forehead.

"And I do mean I really appreciate it." Kanon said, kissing her. Miro pulled back but Kanon kept going.

"Kanon!" Miro gasped, making Kanon break away. Miro slid her mask back on.

"Miro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Kanon stammered. Miro backed up and turned away.

"Kanon, don't worry about it. But I NEVER want you to try anything like that again. My heart belongs to another, Kanon." Miro said, walking away, trying to make sense of the thoughts that were flying round inside her head.


End file.
